


camping out

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Series: On the Run trilogy [2]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mohinder was starting to suspect that if they had to stay in the car for very much longer the small child in the passenger’s seat was going to go crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	camping out

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the on the run trilogy. Originally written 5/18/2007

They had been driving for almost two days strait and Mohinder was starting to suspect that if they had to stay in the car for very much longer the small child in the passenger’s seat was going to go crazy.

Suddenly a sign on the side of the road caught his attention. Camp Ground exit--5 miles, it read. He took a look at the sky, it would be getting dark soon, and then looked over at Molly.

“What do you think about getting out of this car for the night?” he asked, “Sleep outside under the stars. How does that sound?”

Molly looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders.

“This is fine.” she told him.

“Really?” Mohinder raised his eyebrows, “You want to spend another night sleeping in the back seat?”

She nodded her head slightly, “It’s not too bad. It‘s comfy.”

“Okay, see I know you’re lying because there’s no way sleeping in the backseat can be comfortable. I hurt just watching you sleep back there. What‘s going on?”

“Nothing.” Molly crossed her arms and looked down at the floor.

“Okay.”

 

Mohinder decided to drop it. If Molly wanted to talk about she’d mention it. It wasn’t his place to pry. So they drove in silence, until they were about thirty miles down the road.

“If we stopped couldn’t he find us?” Molly asked

“Who? The boogeyman?” Mohinder asked and Molly nodded her tiny head, “That’s what this is about? Oh Mol.”

 

Mohinder pulled the car over at the side of the road and shut off the engine.

“You don’t need to be afraid of the boogeyman. “

“But isn’t he looking for me?”

Mohinder took a deep breath and slowly let it out, wondering what exactly he should say.

“Listen to me. You don’t need to worry about the boogeyman. Okay? He is not going to find you. And if he does he’ll have to deal with me because there is no way I’m going to let anyone hurt you. Got it?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Now what do you say about camping out? Up for it?”

“Okay.”

 

Mohinder started the car and turned it around heading back to the exit knowing full well that he was going to do everything in his power to keep his promise to that little girl.


End file.
